Rain
by kaitouahiru
Summary: It's raining and Dean doesn't know how he knows but he knows something is wrong with Castiel. Destiel


Me: This is my first Supernatural story but my 35th story so criticism/praise on the character's personalities and story would be greatly appreciated since I am hoping to write a multi-chapter story and want to get them in character.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. If I did, well, it'd be a Dean/Castiel marathon.

* * *

Something was wrong. Dean didn't know how he knew something was wrong. He just knew that something was wrong. Sam knew something was wrong when Dean didn't even take notice of the waitress flirting with him.

"Dean?" Sam asked. "Something bothering you?"

"No," Dean said. "What?"

"Liar," Sam snorted.

"I don't know what's wrong…" Dean corrected himself. "It's not me- it's like that time I knew Cas was in the hotel room before I saw him."

"You think something's wrong with Cas?" Sam asked.

"God, I sure hope not," Dean muttered under his breath. He looked out the window, taking note of the pouring rain. He really hoped Cas wasn't in _that_.

"Maybe you're turning psychic," Sam smirked.

"What?" Dean demanded. "Ugh, dude. Don't even joke about that." That particular conversation ended and the two sat in silence before Sam got sick of it.

"Dude, why don't you just call the guy?" Sam asked.

"He's probably fine, Sammy…" Dean said but his hand was touching the pocket where his cell phone was located. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Yeah, sure you are," Sam snorted when Dean was out of earshot.

"Cas?" Dean asked. "Come on, pick up…"

"Hello Dean," Castiel picked up after what seemed like an eternity to Dean.

"Hey, Cas, are you… uh, okay? Haven't run into any angel friends of yours or some big ugly demons have you?" Dean asked.

"No, Dean, I have not run into anything troubling," Castiel said. Dean let out a breath but the feeling that something was wrong- with _Cas_, _his_ angel- wasn't going away.

"And you're not planning to or nothing, right?" Dean asked, noticing the way Castiel sounded tired.

"What are you talking about Dean?" Castiel asked, getting a little irritated.

"So are you or not?" Dean demanded.

"No," Castiel said.

"Look, where are you?" Dean asked or more like demanded.

"I am… at a place where there are ships," Castiel sighed.

"But you're inside though, right?" Dean asked. "Cas, tell me you're inside."

"I'm under a tree," Castiel said finally.

"It's raining!" Dean snapped, almost shouting. "Get your angel butt back to the motel, I'll meet-"

"I can't, Dean," Castiel said.

"And why the hell not?" Dean demanded. "Tell me Cas, or I will start blaspheming-"

"I'm losing my grace," Castiel said, pointedly. It was like a fact he was reading out of the book, just stating a simple fact like, "the sky is blue." To Dean, Castiel sounded tired and lost.

"Cas… why didn't you call me?" Dean asked, mouth going dry.

"You would have cared?" Castiel asked sourly.

"Would I have- yes I would have cared!" Dean growled. "Get me the name of that shipyard you're at, Cas, or I swear to-"

"It's on the north side of town where the river is," Castiel said. "You have to cross a bridge to get here… you can't miss it."

"Okay, sit tight. No, don't sit tight- get your angel butt under some shelter!" Dean said. "I'm coming to get you."

"Dean…" Castiel said as Dean was about to hang up but Dean managed to hear it and didn't hang up.

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Don't bring Sam,"

"Yeah, I got it. No Sammy. Are you wet?" Dean said.

"Why does the state of my-"

"Just answer the question, Cas," Dean said.

"Yes," Castiel said.

"Okay, get under a roof. I'm coming," Dean said, hanging up and going out of the bathroom.

"Dude, what's going on?" Sam asked, getting up to follow his brother.

"Cas is upset. I gotta go get him," Dean said.

"Well I'll come with you-"

"No," Dean said. "No, Sammy. He doesn't really want anyone to see him like this."

"Oh, okay," Sammy said. "I'll get a separate room or something, give him his privacy."

"Yeah, that'd be good. Thanks. And Sam, I think he's probably got a cold. Can you get some stuff?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, sure," Sam said. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean turned to his brother and then realized that he was making a mistake when he was looking at the puppy dog face combined with the Dean you can fix anything because you're my awesome big brother face.

"He's not in the rain, is he?"

"Yeah, he is," Dean nodded and then started out into the rain to get his angel.

"Cas! Cas!" Dean shouted. "Castiel!"

"Dean?" Dean turned to where he heard the angel and found him under shelter, still soaking wet. His knees were pressed against his chest and he was just staring.

"Cas, what are you doing out here?" Dean demanded, wrestling with his jacket to get it off. "You wanna mope, you come to the motel me and Sammy are at. You wanna throw a fit, trash the motel room and then fix it up with your angel mojo-" Castiel turned his head to look at Dean and Dean stopped talking but he wasn't discouraged from taking Castiel's trench coat off.

"My grace is becoming limited," Castiel said quietly. Dean took a breath and after draping his jacket on Castiel, he sat down next to the angel.

"You're really bummed out about this, aren't you?" Dean asked. "Upset," He clarified when Castiel gave him a confused look.

"Yes, I am 'bummed out,'" Castiel said.

"Cas…" Dean said. "Being human ain't all that bad… there's sex-" Castiel snorted.

"The time you took me to the den of iniquity?" Castiel asked.

"Booze-"

"I can drink as an angel,"

"Me and Sammy-"

"I have you both as an angel,"

"Then what don't you have as a human? I thought you_ liked_ emotions," Dean demanded. "What's got you out here at night in the pouring rain pouting-"

"I can't fly! I cannot fly!" Castiel snapped.

"Your wings… Did you lose your wings?" Dean asked, mouth going dry.

"No but flying takes grace," Castiel said. "Grace I won't have in time and then you won't have use for me and won't want me around." Cas went back to staring at his knees.

"What do you mean I won't want you around?" Dean demanded.

"I'm a go between for you and angels. That's _all _I am," Castiel said, exasperated.

"No, it's not," Dean growled, standing up.

"Isn't it?" Castiel challenged, meeting green eyes with blue ones.

"You're _my _angel!" Dean shouted. "You gripped me tight and raised me from perdition! You got me out of my own personal hell and I'm not letting you rot in yours! You're _my_ angel! And so what if you're not useful as a go between anymore? Sammy and I will deal. If you're my angel then I _have _to be your human and that's gotta count for something, right?"

"Dean… what are you saying?" Castiel asked, mouth open.

"I'm saying… aw hell," Dean groaned. He grabbed Castiel's arm and pulled him up. "I'm saying I want you around."

"But Sam-"

"Sam wants you around too. If I like having you around, he will too," Dean said. "Besides, I didn't hear you objecting to you being my angel."

"Angels…"

"Cas, stop thinking like the dicks upstairs!" Dean snapped, gesturing to the sky but still keeping one hand on Castiel's arm. "What do you want?"

"I want you," Castiel said, looking away from Dean. Dean pulled Castiel into his chest, wrapping both of his hands around Castiel's waist.

"Then you have me," Dean said. "I'm all yours, Castiel." Castiel looked up at Dean and for the longest time they stared at each other.

"You… you want me?" Castiel asked, frowning in confusion.

"If you'll have me," Dean said. "God, Cas, say something! This is really turning into a chick flick moment-"

"No more blasphemy," Castiel muttered but pressed his lips to Dean's. It was a short kiss, barely lasting five seconds. "No more blasphemy!" He repeated when they parted.

"No promises," Dean smirked, leaning in again to give Castiel another kiss and this time, he took the lead. When he parted, Castiel eyes fluttered open and he was staring at Dean wide eyed.

"I… I liked that," Castiel said. "A lot."

"Good, so did I," Dean said, finding himself smiling because he was _happy_. "I'll get you through this, Cas. Swear to- you." Dean said, catching the warning look Castiel sent him. "And hey, I'll take you flying... somehow, someway."

"On a plane?" Castiel asked, looking at Dean with wide puppy dog eyes.

"Uh, I'll get back to you on that. But why don't we just have Sammy take you to a carnival where the clowns are? They kill, you know," Dean said. Castiel opened his mouth to protest or ask what Dean was talking about, Dean wasn't sure but he captured Castiel's lips again, silencing the angel.

"Dean," Castiel said into the kiss.

"Hm?" Dean asked, trying to distract Castiel with kisses.

"How did you know that I needed you?" Castiel asked.

"Dunno," Dean said. "Just did."

"Well I'm glad that you were the one who knew," Castiel said. "You... really think of yourself as my human?"

"If you're my angel, then yeah, I gotta be," Dean said. "But even if you're not an angel anymore... at the risk of sounding like a chick flick... I'll be your human even if you become human." Castiel stared up at Dean before a small, genuine smile spread across his face.

"Thank you,"


End file.
